Electrochemical bio-sensors have been developed for sensing (e.g., detecting or measuring) bio-analyte concentrations in fluid samples. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,264,105; 5,356,786; 5,262,035; 5,320,725; and 6,464,849, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, disclose wired enzyme sensors for sensing analytes, such as lactate or glucose. Wired enzyme sensors have been widely used in blood glucose monitoring systems adapted for home use by diabetics to allow blood glucose levels to be closely monitored. Other example types of blood glucose monitoring systems are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,575,403; 6,379,317; and 6,893,545.